


doodle: static in costume

by lowestZenith



Category: DCU (Comics), Static Shock
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowestZenith/pseuds/lowestZenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>virgil smiling slightly.</p><p>i posted this on my tumblr a long time ago.. "i doodled him in class and today i decided to color him in, which i didnt do the best job of ...don’t mind the stuff on the bottom left, i was testing out markers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	doodle: static in costume




End file.
